castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Maneating Plant
The Maneating Plant, also known as Man Eater or Stone Rose, is an enemy in the Castlevania series. They are carnivorous mutated plants that grew and developed a taste for human flesh. Description The Maneating Plant is a huge plant that uses projectiles of some kind; these range from seeds, fireballs, petrifying skulls, or poisonous gas. They have appeared in several Castlevania games and their general appearance is conformed by a bulky mass of roots, branches and leaves at the bottom which makes them either stationary or almost immobile; a long and highly mobile stem; and a big corolla of curling petals, all in conjunction giving them the appearance of a dinosaur-like creature moving its long neck and attacking by spewing projectiles from its mouth. This effect is accentuated by the red color of their petals, which makes the flower look like a mouth with red lips. Appearances ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest First appearance of Man-Eating Plants in the series. In this game, they're stationary and won't attack unless Simon gets near them and stands at their same height. They attack by spewing fireballs consecutively in a straight line; however, these can be easily deflected by using the shield granted by equipping Dracula's Rib. Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Only one Maneating Plant appears in the entire game and it's located in Stage 1. It can be found by breaking a wall and going through the secret route out of Aljiba, and then breaking yet another wall after dropping down a large shaft. What makes this creature's appearance more mysterious is that it doesn't drop anything upon defeat and the room where it's found is a dead end, what makes one wonder what's the purpose of placing one of the largest and best animated enemies in the game in such a hidden location. Castlevania: Bloodlines The Maneating Plant in ''Bloodlines is composed of several entities, including a flower that drops poisonous seeds, a thorny vine that swings near the flower, and a long vine that can encircle and ensnare its victims. They're found along the garden section at the beginning of Versailles Palace. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Encountered early in the game, in the longest corridor of the Marble Gallery. Stone Roses, as their name implies, will give Alucard his first taste of the Stone status ailment. Novice players may have a hard time surviving these creatures, not expecting being suddenly transformed into a stone statue, unable to move and with lowered defenses while still learning the basics of the game. Castlevania: Circle of the Moon In ''Circle of the Moon, this enemy is referred to as the Man Eater, which could bring some confusion with the actual Man Eater creature, a flying giant skull. This plant monster will occasionally spew a stream of seeds, which can be deflected just by spinning the whip around. It may drop a Heart (item) or the rare Diana DSS card when killed. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance The Man-eater is one of only two enemies in ''Harmony of Dissonance which is weak to two elements (Fire and Ice), the other being the Melty Zombie (Ice and Wind). ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence While there are several '''Skeleton Flowers' in the Garden Forgotten by Time, only two Man-Eating Plants appear in the entire game. They are gigantic, bulky and move very slow. They have their petals closed in a bud-like fashion, looking similar to a rose, and will occasionally sprout human skulls to damage the enemy. Every time they're attacked, they'll be pushed slightly backward, and when they've sustained enough damage, the petals will open revealing their pistil, which is their weak spot. Their main purpose, however, may be not so obvious at first; when they open, their petals can be stepped on without sustaining damage. In both rooms where they appear, there are high ledges with doors that lead to other areas of the garden. The player must lure and/or push them near these ledges and make them open to use them as stepping platforms. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery C2 Plant.JPG|'Man-Eating Plant' from the Japanese Simon's Quest instruction booklet Kid Dracula Carnivorous Plant.JPG|'Shades the Carnivorous Plant' from the Kid Dracula (GB) instruction booklet Circle of the Moon - Man Eater - 01.png|'Man Eater' from the Circle of the Moon instruction booklet HoD 036.png|'Man-eaters enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance 032.png|'Man-Eating Plant' from Lament of Innocence. Dxc 029.png|'Stone Roses enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *The Maneating Plant is most likely inspired by Audrey II, the main antagonist of the 1986 rock musical comedy horror film Little Shop of Horrors (a film adaptation of the musical based on 1960 film of the same name), a malevolent plant that came from outer space who feeds on human flesh and blood. Category:Film-Based Monsters Category:Plant Monsters Category:Stone Enemies Category:Bloodlines Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Despair Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Kid Dracula (GB) Enemies Category:Lament of Innocence Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Portrait of Ruin Enemies Category:Rondo of Blood Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies